SK: Schwanenkoenig
by Obelix72
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic: In der letzten Nacht hatten Harry Potter und seine Freunde es endlich geschafft, Lord Voldemort und die wichtigsten Todesser zu besiegen. Doch sie mussten einen schrecklichen Preis dafuer bezahlen... JETZT MIT ALTERNATIVEM ENDE!
1. Schwanenkoenig

_**Schwanenkönig  
**._

.  
_Komposition: Ulrich Swillms / Text: Norbert Kaiser_

_(c) 1980 by KARAT_

_.  
_  
In der letzten Nacht hatten Harry Potter und seine Freunde mit Hilfe des

Phönixordens es endlich geschafft, Lord Voldemort und die wichtigsten seiner

Todesser zu besiegen. Doch sie mussten einen schrecklichen Preis dafür bezahlen -

Viele Auroren und noch mehr Schüler waren tot oder verwundet. Harrys bester

Freund, Ron Weasley, war aufs schwerste verletzt, aber es bestand noch Hoffnung für

ihn. Keine Hoffnung mehr gab es dagegen für Hermione und Harry, sie waren

einfach zu schwer verletzt, und keine Macht der Welt konnte ihnen noch helfen...

°

_Es neigte ein Schwanenkönig_

_seinen Hals auf das Wasser hinab._

_Sein Gefieder war weiß wie am ersten Tag,_

_rein wie Sirenenton._

_Und im Glitzern der Morgensonne_

_sieht er in den Spiegel der Wellen hinein,_

_und mit brechenden Augen weiß er:_

_Das wird sein Abschied sein._

_° _

Harry saß am Ufer des kleinen Sees auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände, unter der großen

Buche, wo er einst Hermione seine Liebe gestanden hatte, die sie erwiderte. Nun hielt

er Hermione in seinen Armen, er wusste, dass sie beide nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten

auf dieser Welt...

°

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere._

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere._

_Und sie raunen sich leise zu, raunen sich leise zu:_

_Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

_° _

Ihre überlebenden Freunde und Lehrer standen oder hockten um die beiden herum,

und versuchten, ihnen die letzten Minuten so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

°

_Und es begann der Schwanenkönig_

_zu singen sein erstes Lied,_

_unter der Trauerweide,_

_wo er sein Leben geliebt._

_Und er singt in den schönsten Tönen,_

_die man je auf Erden gehört,_

_von der Schönheit dieser Erde,_

_die ihn unsterblich betört._

_° _

Mit gebrochener Stimme erzählt Harry von seinem Leben, und warum er trotz aller

Widrigkeiten nie aufgegeben hatte: Durch die Liebe seiner Freunde, insbesondere

Hermione, seine große Liebe, mit der er gerne eine eigene Familie gegründet hätte.

°

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere._

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere._

_Und sie raunen sich leise zu, raunen sich leise zu:_

_Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

_° _

Als Albus Dumbledore Harrys Wunsch hörte, beugte er sich zu den beiden hinunter.

"Wollt ihr, dass ich euch traue?" Harry sah seine Hermione an, und beide nickten.

Schnell beschwor der Schulleiter die Ringe und führte die kleine Zeremonie durch.

Remus und Ginny, obwohl beide auch sehr schwer verletzt, waren die Trauzeugen.

Harry und Hermione waren glücklich, auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie starben.

°

_Und es singt der Schwanenkönig_

_seinen ganzen letzten Tag,_

_bis sich die Abendsonne_

_still ins Dunkelrot flieht._

_Lautlos die Trauerweide_

_senkt ihre Blätter wie Lanzen hinab._

_Leiser und leiser die Töne,_

_bis das letzte Licht im Gesang verglüht._

_° _

In der Abenddämmerung schloss Hermione ihre Augen für immer. Harry, der seine

tote Frau immer noch in den Armen hielt, wisperte: "Jetzt kann ich meine Eltern und

Sirius sehen, und ich bin für immer mit Hermione zusammen...", bevor er ihr folgte.

°

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere._

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere._

_Und sie neigen sich tief hinab, raunen sich leise zu:_

_Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

_° _

Harry und Hermione wurden unter der großen Buche begraben. Sie bekamen ein

gemeinsames Grab, sogar einen gemeinsamen Sarg.

Auf ihrem gemeinsamen Grabstein stand geschrieben:

°

_**Harry James Potter**_

_31.07.1980 - 01.07.1999_

_**Hermione Jane Potter, geb. Granger  
**  
19.09.1979 - 01.07.1999_

_Für immer in Liebe vereint,_

_gaben sie uns Hoffnung und Frieden._

_°_

* * *

(geschrieben Anfang 2004)


	2. im Reich der Toten

**_A/N:_**_ Nach langem Zögern habe ich mich nun doch dazu entschlossen, euch das alternative Ende meiner Songfiction "Schwanenkönig" nicht länger vorzuenthalten. Nicht wenige von euch waren ja nicht unbedingt erfreut darüber, dass ich hatte Harry und Hermine sterben lassen. Lest also, wie es nach ihrem Tod weiter geht..._

_Mit "ER" meine ich natürlich nicht diesen selbsternannten Lord, der ist hier ja eh schon Geschichte!  
_

* * *

**_Schwanenkönig - im Reich der Toten_**

_In einer anderen Welt, zu der die Lebenden keinen Zutritt haben, trafen sich Harry und Hermione wieder. Auch wenn sie keine festen Körper mehr hatten und ein wenig durchsichtig geworden waren – sie flogen sich in die Arme, sobald sie sich gesehen hatten. Lange Zeit schwebten sie in ihrer glücklichen Umarmung durch diese für sie erst einmal unbegreifliche Welt, in der die Farben Weiß und Gold zu überwiegen schienen, bis ein lautes Räuspern sie auseinander fahren ließ. Harry riss seine Augen auf, denn vor ihm schwebten die Geister dreier Menschen, deren Bilder ihm nur zu gut bekannt waren. „Mum! Dad! Und Sirius!", rief er etwas verdattert, bevor er nun zum ersten Mal von seinen Eltern in die Arme geschlossen wurde. „Mein Junge", flüsterte Lily Potter ergriffen, denn auf diesen Augenblick hatte auch sie schon lange gewartet. Allerdings war sie auch sehr traurig, denn sie hatte gehofft, dass Harry ein langes Leben haben würde, aber Harry war noch nicht einmal neunzehn Jahre alt geworden. Es sah schon eigenartig aus, zwei Geister die sich umarmten und dabei ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließen. Nein, Harry schämte sich in diesem Moment seinen Tränen nicht, genauso wenig wie seine Mutter._

_Etwas später stellte dann Harry seinen Eltern ihre Schwiegertochter vor. Lily und James nahmen Hermione freundlich im Kreise ihrer Familie auf, denn vom Totenreich aus hatten sie ihren Sohn und damit natürlich auch seine besten Freunde die ganzen Jahre über beobachtet und es schmerzte sie wirklich sehr, dass sie ihrem Sohn nicht hatten helfen können. Wie sehr hatten sie ihm doch ein glückliches Leben gewünscht!_

_In der nächsten Zeit zeigten Lily, James und Sirius den beiden Neuankömmlingen das Reich der Toten, und Harry lernte endlich seine Familie kennen. Er traf nicht nur seine Großeltern, sondern auch viele schon wesentlich länger hier verweilende Vorfahren. Er traf sogar die vier Gründer von Hogwarts, und verstand sich eigentlich mit allen Vieren recht gut. Auch wenn Hermione jetzt tot war, eine Eigenschaft jedoch hatte sie auch hier im Totenreich nicht ablegen können: Wie ein Schwamm sog sie alles Neue auf und löcherte eigentlich fast immer die gerade Anwesenden mit ihren Fragen. Und obwohl sie manchmal ein wenig nervte, war Harry trotzdem stolz auf sie. Immerhin war sie nicht nur immer noch seine beste Freundin, sondern auch seine Frau._

_Obwohl Harry und Hermione tot waren, lernten sie immer noch sehr viel. So erfuhren sie zum Beispiel, dass die Seelen der Menschen im Totenreich die Gestalt desjenigen Körpers behielten, in dem sie zuletzt gesteckt hatten. Nach einer gewissen Zeit und nach Bedarf kam jede Seele zurück in die Welt der Lebenden; sie wurden in einem neuen Körper wieder geboren. Je mehr man im Vorleben erreicht hatte, je größere Taten man vollbracht hatte, desto länger konnte man bis zur Wiedergeburt im Reich der Toten verbleiben. Es gab Seelen, die nur alle ein paar tausend Jahre wiedergeboren wurden, und es gab auch eine Hand voll Seelen, die nur einen einzigen Körper erlebt hatten. Und praktisch noch nie war es passiert, dass eine Seele zurück in ihren alten Körper geschickt wurde._

_Vom Himmel aus beobachteten sie ihre Freunde, die sich nur sehr, sehr langsam von ihren Verletzungen erholten. Ron brauchte über ein Jahr, bis er wieder ganz normal laufen und Quidditch spielen konnte. Während der ganzen Zeit waren Ginny und vor allem Luna kaum von seiner Seite gewichen, und als Ron schließlich aus St. Mungo entlassen wurde, zog Luna mit bei ihm in den Fuchsbau ein. Ginny wurde Heilerin, und ein Zufall brachte sie mit Neville zusammen, der neue Heiltränke erforschte. Albus Dumbledore war ein gebrochener alter Mann, der den Verlust von so vielen ihm anvertrauten jungen Menschen, egal ob Schüler, Lehrer oder Ordensmitglieder, nicht verkraftet hatte. Er zog sich von allen öffentlichen Ämtern zurück. Er blieb zwar auf Hogwarts, aber mit dem Schulbetrieb selbst hatte er nichts mehr zu tun. Minerva McGonagall hatte an seiner Stelle das Amt der Schulleiterin übernommen. Remus Lupin wurde als Lehrkraft eingestellt, er wurde sogar Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und stellvertretender Schulleiter. Als kleines Andenken an Harry und Hermine hatte er durchgesetzt, dass ihr DA-Club weitergeführt wurde, nun allerdings als fester Bestandteil des Unterrichts und für alle zugänglich._

_Cornelius Fudge hatte sich erstaunlicher Weise als Minister halten können, auch wenn sich jeder fragte, wie er das geschafft hatte. Rita Kimmkorn wurde Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin, sie übernahm die neu geschaffene Stelle für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Mann könnte auch Pressesprecherin dazu sagen. Unter Fudge wurde das Leben für die Zauberer und Hexen immer eintöniger. Das Ministerium trennte sich nach und nach von allen Mitarbeitern, die Albus Dumbledore treu ergeben waren. So verlor auch Arthur Weasley irgendwann seinen Job, er half seitdem im Laden seiner Söhne aus. Fudge und Kimmkorn jedoch verbreiteten immer mehr Lügen und Halbwahrheiten über Dumbledore, Harry Potter, den Phönixorden, Lord Voldemort und die Todesser im Allgemeinen, so dass die Zauberergemeinschaft nie die wahren Hintergründe über den damaligen Kampf erfuhr. Jeder der etwas anderes sagte als das was vom Ministerium vorgegeben worden ist, wurde mundtot gemacht. Bald war der Name „Potter" noch verpönter als „Riddle" oder „Dumbledore". Der Hass gegen Muggel und Muggelstämmigen wuchs wieder, und die alten reinblütigen Familien bekamen immer mehr Macht und Einfluss. Das Ministerium erstarkte immer mehr, bis das Leben in der magischen Gesellschaft Britanniens einer Diktatur glich, wie sie nur die ehemaligen Ostblockstaaten vor dem Fall des eisernen Vorhangs und des Zusammenbruchs des Kommunismus' tagtäglich erlebt hatten. Schließlich gab es nur noch eine Insel in ganz Britannien, wo man sich nicht den Mund verbieten ließ: Hogwarts._

_Nicht nur Harry und Hermine waren entsetzt über die Entwicklung im Reich der Lebenden, die sie tatenlos beobachten mussten. Die meisten der Geister, die sich im Reich der Toten aufhielten und auf eine Weiterreise bzw. Wiedergeburt ihrer Seele warteten, waren so geschockt über die Ignoranz der Lebenden, dass es (mal wieder) zu einem Streik in der Welt der Geister kam. Die Geister weigerten sich ganz einfach, ihre Seelen einer Wiedergeburt zur Verfügung zu stellen! Dadurch kam es allerdings im Reich der Lebenden zu immer größeren Schwierigkeiten, denn es wurden kaum noch Kinder zur Welt gebracht, während die Alten jedoch frühzeitiger starben. So begann schließlich die Zahl der Menschen am Anfang erst ganz langsam, dann aber immer deutlicher und schneller abzunehmen, bis ER letztendlich gezwungen war einzuschreiten._

_So fanden sich Harry und Hermine samt Harrys Eltern und ihren gemeinsamen Freunden in der Gesellschaft eines sehr alten und sehr weise aussehenden Mannes wieder. Ohne zu wissen wer er war, hatten sie alle eigenartiger Weise größtes Vertrauen zu ihm, und ihnen allen kam er ihnen irgendwie sehr bekannt vor. Ohne zu wissen warum klagten sie ihm ihr Leid, erzählten von ihrem Leben vor dem Tode, und was sie seitdem jeden Tag aufs Neue beobachten mussten. Vor allem Harry und Hermine bedauerten, dass ihr Tod praktisch umsonst gewesen war, und dass die Menschen alles vergessen hatten, was in den letzten Jahren und Jahrzehnten passiert war. Nachdem ER sich alles angehört hatte, kam ER nicht umhin ihnen Recht zu geben, und schließlich offenbarte ER sich. _

„_Ihr und all die anderen Geister, mit denen ich mich unterhalten habe, habt Recht! So kann es nicht weiter gehen, sonst wird es irgendwann keine Menschheit mehr geben! Ihr alle habt schon genug Opfer gebracht, so dass ich mich kaum traue euch zu fragen… Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe für euch!"_


	3. Auferstehung von den Toten

**_Schwanenkönig – Auferstehung von den Toten_**

_(das "alternative" Ende) _

_° _

In der letzten Nacht hatten Harry Potter und seine Freunde mit Hilfe des Phönixordens es endlich geschafft, Lord Voldemort und die wichtigsten seiner Todesser zu besiegen. Doch sie mussten einen schrecklichen Preis dafür bezahlen – Viele Auroren und noch mehr Schüler waren tot oder verwundet. Harrys bester Freund, Ron Weasley, war aufs schwerste verletzt, aber es bestand noch Hoffnung für ihn. Keine Hoffnung mehr gab es dagegen für Hermione und Harry...

_° _

_Es neigte ein Schwanenkönig  
seinen Hals auf das Wasser hinab.  
Sein Gefieder war weiß wie am ersten Tag,  
rein wie Sirenenton.  
Und im Glitzern der Morgensonne  
sieht er in den Spiegel der Wellen hinein,  
und mit brechenden Augen weiß er:  
Das wird sein Abschied sein._

_° _

Harry saß am Ufer des kleinen Sees auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände, unter der großen Buche, wo er einst Hermione seine Liebe gestanden hatte, die sie erwiderte. Nun hielt er Hermione in seinen Armen, er wusste, dass sie beide nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten auf dieser Welt...

°

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere.  
Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere.  
Und sie raunen sich leise zu, raunen sich leise zu:  
Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

_°  
_

Ihre überlebenden Freunde und Lehrer standen oder hockten um die beiden herum, und versuchten, ihnen die letzten Minuten so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.

°

_Und es begann der Schwanenkönig  
zu singen sein erstes Lied,  
unter der Trauerweide,  
wo er sein Leben geliebt.  
Und er singt in den schönsten Tönen,  
die man je auf Erden gehört,  
von der Schönheit dieser Erde,  
die ihn unsterblich betört._

_°  
_

Mit gebrochener Stimme erzählt Harry von seinem Leben, und warum er trotz aller Widrigkeiten nie aufgegeben hatte: Durch die Liebe seiner Freunde, insbesondere Hermione, seine große Liebe, mit der er gerne eine eigene Familie gegründet hätte.

°

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere.  
Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere.  
Und sie raunen sich leise zu, raunen sich leise zu:  
Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

_°  
_

Als Albus Dumbledore Harrys Wunsch hörte, beugte er sich zu den beiden hinunter. „Wollt ihr, dass ich euch traue?" Harry sah seine Hermione an, und beide nickten. Schnell beschwor der Schulleiter die Ringe und führte die kleine Zeremonie durch. Remus und Ginny, obwohl beide auch sehr schwer verletzt, waren die Trauzeugen. Harry und Hermione waren glücklich, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie starben.

°

_Und es singt der Schwanenkönig  
seinen ganzen letzten Tag,  
bis sich die Abendsonne  
still ins Dunkelrot flieht.  
Lautlos die Trauerweide  
senkt ihre Blätter wie Lanzen hinab.  
Leiser und leiser die Töne,  
bis das letzte Licht im Gesang verglüht._

_°  
_

In der Abenddämmerung schloss Hermione ihre Augen für immer. Harry, der seine tote Frau immer noch in den Armen hielt, wisperte: „Jetzt kann ich meine Eltern und Sirius sehen, und ich bin für immer mit Hermione zusammen...", bevor er ihr folgte.

°

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere.  
Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere.  
Und sie neigen sich tief hinab, raunen sich leise zu:  
Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

_°  
_

Harrys Herz hatte kaum aufgehört mit schlagen, als die ganze Gruppe in einen rot-goldenen Lichtblitz gehüllt wurde, der so schnell verschwand wie er aufgetaucht war. Der Ausgangspunkt dieses Lichtes war Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix, der sich nun auf den toten Körper von Harry setzte. Fawkes ließ ein sehr trauriges Lied erklingen, und er weinte bitterlich. Unaufhörlich quollen seine Tränen hervor und tropften auf Harry und seine Frau hernieder, doch es war zu spät. Beide waren tot, und ihnen konnten nun auch keine Phönixtränen oder Einhornblut mehr helfen.

°

Aber _ER_ konnte ihnen helfen, und das tat er auch. Fawkes Klagelied war _IHM_ wirklich unter die Haut gegangen, und so fragte er den Feuervogel, ob er dazu bereit war, seine Fähigkeiten auf die gerade Verstorbenen zu übertragen. Fawkes stimmte sofort zu, und so führte _ER_ ein nur _IHM_ bekanntes Ritual durch, um die Körper und Seelen von Harry und Hermine mit Fawkes zu vereinen.

°

_Wenn ein Schwan singt, schweigen die Tiere.  
Wenn ein Schwan singt, lauschen die Tiere.  
Und sie raunen sich leise zu, raunen sich leise zu:  
Es ist ein Schwanenkönig, der in Liebe stirbt._

_°  
_

Der Schwanenkönig war gemeinsam mit seiner Schwanenkönigin gestorben. Aber so wie ein Phönix wieder aus der Asche aufstand, so standen auch sie wieder auf. Für immer miteinander und auch mit Fawkes vereint, waren Harry und Hermine mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Dadurch schafften sie es, vor den Augen ihrer erstaunten Freunde, ihre Wunden zu heilen. Als sie schließlich zeitgleich ihre Augen wieder aufschlugen, sahen sie sich liebevoll an, bevor sie in einem langen und zärtlichen Kuss verfielen. In dem Moment, wo sich ihre Münder berührten, ging von ihren Herzen ein goldenes Licht aus, welches sich schnell ausweitete und sie schon bald vollständig eingeschlossen hatte. Schließlich wurde das Licht immer heller und heller, und schon bald war es so grell, dass niemand mehr auch nur irgendetwas sehen konnte. Alle mussten ihre Augen schließen, um nicht zu erblinden. So bemerkte auch niemand, wie sich das Licht immer weiter ausdehnte, bis schließlich die ganze Gruppe davon eingehüllt wurde. Allerdings bemerkten sie, dass das Licht schwächer wurde, und so öffneten sie wieder ihre Augen nur um sie wie von einem Schock geweitet ganz aufzureißen. Vor ihnen schwebten die Geister von Lily, James und Sirius!

°

Vor allem Remus brauchte lange Zeit, um sich wieder zu fassen. Der Anblick seiner Freunde, auch wenn sie nur Geister waren, hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert. Aber so nach und nach fand auch er seine Worte wieder, und so gab es schon bald eine muntere Unterhalten zwischen den Menschen und den Geistern, bis schließlich Albus Dumbledore alle in sein Büro führte, wo es mit Sicherheit keine unbefugten heimlichen Zuhörer gab. Dort erzählten die Geister von Lily und James Potter sowie Sirius Black dann auch, warum sie erschienen waren, und vor allem warum Harry und Hermine wieder am Leben waren und wie sie es geschafft hatten, ihre schweren Verletzungen zu heilen. Das junge, frisch vermählte Ehepaar musste dann auch feststellen, dass sie unerklärlicher Weise Erinnerungen hatten, die sie eigentlich nicht haben dürften. Harrys Eltern erklärten es ihnen schließlich: „Als ihr gestorben wart, seid ihr lange Zeit im Reich der Toten gewesen. Ihr wart fast zehn Jahre bei uns gewesen… Ihr habt die Entwicklung der Menschen miterlebt, und auch den Streik der Geister. Ihr habt gesehen, wie die Menschen immer weniger wurden, weil keine Kinder mehr geboren wurden, da es keine Geister mehr gab, die ihre Seele zur Wiedergeburt zur Verfügung stellten. Schließlich musste _ER_ eingreifen, und hat euch wieder ins Reich der Lebenden zurück geschickt. Durch die Vereinigung mit Fawkes konnten eure Wunden geheilt werden, bis ihr schließlich wieder eure Augen geöffnet habt. _ER_ hat euch eure Erinnerungen an die Zeit bei uns gelassen, denn ihr habt noch eine große Aufgabe zu erfüllen… Was ihr noch nicht wisst, ist dass wir ab jetzt immer bei euch bleiben dürfen! Ob wir jedoch wieder feste Körper bekommen, liegt an euch. Nur wenn eure Liebe groß genug ist, wird _ER_ uns wieder neue Körper schenken, da unsere alten nun schon zu lange tot sind."

°

„Was ist das für eine Aufgabe?", fragte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. „Um das zu verstehen, müsst ihr wissen, was geschehen würde, wären Harry und Hermine wirklich gestorben…", sagte Lily leise, bevor sie mit Hilfe von James und Sirius erzählte, was den Menschen die Zukunft bringen würde, sollte sich nichts ändern. Immer trauriger wurden die Gesichter aller, je mehr die drei Geister erzählten, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten. Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen im Büro des Schulleiters, bis dieser schließlich leise und mit brüchiger Stimme sagte: „Freunde, lasst uns alles tun, damit dies nie passieren wird! Lasst uns dafür sorgen, dass die Menschen, Zauberer wie Muggel, endlich aufwachen!"

_°_

* * *

_**A/N:** So, das war, sie leben wieder! Damit ist nun endgültig Schluss mit dieser kleinen Songfiction!_

_Durch eure Reviews (auch die auf meiner Homepage) habe ich erkannt, dass viele von euch dieses Lied "Schwanenkönig" von Karat nicht kennt. Aus verständlichen Gründen kann ich es euch leider nicht zum Download anbieten; wer es aber unbedingt hören möchte, kann mir eine entsprechende Email schicken...  
_


End file.
